This invention relates to a method and arrangement for creating copies of an original. Specifically it relates to such arrangements wherein the original is scanned point by point along a plurality of lines and a charge distribution is created on a continuously moving reproduction carrier by means of an electrostatic system which comprises a plurality of electrodes extending in a line perpendicular to the direction of motion of the reproduction carrier. The so-created charge is then developed at a developing station in order to create the desired copy of the original. In known arrangements of this type, including laser beam recordings and electron beam recordings as well as electronic recording tubes such as fiber tubes, pin tubes, etc., the signal to be applied to the electrodes is derived from a so-called flying spot scanning of the original. In such arrangements all the signals are processed by a single processing means per color channel in order to make gradation corrections, effect contour enhancement, etc. In such arrangements the voltage applied to the electrodes for each picture element is available only for the time during which the corresponding picture element in the original is being scanned. However, for electrostatic recording systems it is desirable that such signals be available at least for the time required for scanning a complete line. Further, in such systems the charge density created on the reproduction carrier has undesired variations resulting both from the differences in the operating characteristics of the different electrodes and from differences in the signal levels and gains of the amplifiers supplying each of the electrodes.